


Driven Out and Taken In chapter 12 fanart

by gingerkitty



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Baby Dwarves, F/M, Female Bilbo, Fluff, bilba, sweet kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerkitty/pseuds/gingerkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the scene at the end of ch 12 of Driven Out and Taken In. FINALLY!!!<br/>I can't wait to find out what happens next. Really hope we get to know about the kiss from Thorin and Bilba's POV :3</p><p>also... I couldn't decide where I wanted Thorin's inside arm. On the couch supporting himself of on his lap like he other arm. What do you guys think?</p><p>also found <a href="http://gingerdrawsthings.tumblr.com/post/49703267287/ok-so-this-piece-is-a-scene-from-driven-out-and">here</a> on my tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driven Out and Taken In chapter 12 fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenT/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Driven Out and Taken In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/723489) by [GreenT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenT/pseuds/GreenT). 
  * Inspired by [Driven Out and Taken In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/723489) by [GreenT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenT/pseuds/GreenT). 




End file.
